


A Drop of Blood

by dvioletta



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvioletta/pseuds/dvioletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for TroublesFest</p><p>Fore filling a roseveare - She requested something involving Duke's trouble and blood play. I hope that this fills what she had in mind.<br/>Duke discovered the downside to his trouble. A nose bleed and an unexpected visitor gives him more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



Duke leant over the washbasin on his boat, his nose dripping and his cock achingly hard. It seemed a little unfair that his trouble gave him a moment of super strength if someone else's blood fell on him but his own blood being spilt left him with an intense sexual desire. Recently he had been so busy he only had his own hand to take care of the problem. However tonight it wasn’t too late once his nose had stopped dripping he could consider going out and finding someone to take the edge off with.

He had found out this odd side to his trouble while he was recovering from the time his boat was high jacked and he was beaten bloody for information. He was sure at the time the erection was a reaction to the stress and adrenaline. However when he cut himself cooking a few days later and again got an erection so hard he could drill holes he realised he had a real problem. After a few more experiments he found it was annoying that it seemed to happen every time he suffered any type of bleeding but could be dealt with by either engaging in a session of rather intense sex with a partner or if needed by himself. After experimenting he discovered if he cut himself before planned sex both he and his partner got a lot more out of it. He was always discreet about his sexual habits and preferences so this new development was easy to hard. He liked to consider himself an equal opportunist so long as they were good to look at and could hold a partly intelligent conversation female, male or in between was all fine by him.

Duke lifted his head to look in the mirror his nose was still straight and when he pinched it there was a pain but no movement that suggested it was broken.

He considered how he had got into his current situation. It had been caused by none other than his favourite chief of police bloody Nathan Wuornos. He snorted at that idea making more blood splatter the crisp white surface blow. He had been trying to be more helpful since the metro storm that had almost destroyed the town, he had been helping move a tree from a garden with Nathan when a stray elbow found its’ way into his face. He couldn’t truly say it was an accident. After recent events, Nathan flipped constantly between hot and cold. Sometimes he was almost overly friendly and attentive other times he gave such a cold shoulder Duke felt he should check for frostbite.

The blood had finally stopped but his need for sexual release if anything had grown worse. Maybe the fact he had bleed more and longer for that usual had made it worse. He pulls on a fresh shirt and a pair of bagger than usual trouser rather than his favoured skin tight jeans. Taming his hair and splashed on some of this favourite aftershave he mentally listed off where he could go to pick up a relatively easy score.

Just as he reached the deck a destination in mind and a route being planned out when he looked up to see Nathan was walking up the gangplank. “Duke.” He called up as he set foot on the deck.

“Nathan, come to see your handy work?” he might be trying to play nice that didn’t mean it couldn’t sarcastic when the mood took him.

Without any more words, Nathan moved into his personal space. Before he had a chance to react Nathan’s hand was on his face fingers tracing over his nose a light touch with a cold finger down the bridge of his nose and across his cheekbones. He stood completely still unsure what to make of Nathan's actions he wasn't like he would be able to feel anything Duke was pretty sure of that. He wanted to bat the hand away walk past Nathan and continue on with his night's plans. The fingers tips traced back up to the bridge of his nose making him shiver at the cold contract.

"Nathan you have hands that are cold enough to be a doctor but your aren't really qualified to be doing that." He finally pulled himself together enough to move his head away from the intimate touch. "I already checked, although your elbow is hard it seems my nose is made of tougher stuff you didn't manage to break it and risk disfiguring me forever." He hoped if he kept his tone at mildly annoyed Nathan would get the idea and piss off back to whatever he usually did on an evening.

It seemed all at once Nathan came aware of what he was wearing and that he had obviously planned on heading out very soon. "You are going out?" He tone was surprised and something Duke couldn't put his finger on. A harsh undertone he had heard before normally when he got too close to Audrey in Nathan's view. He had always assumed it was some sort of jealous reaction to his easy friendship with the woman. Thinking back it had been around when Evi was in town as well. Nathan had been the first to offer a shoulder to lean against when she was killed being more than helpful making sure the body was released quickly for Duke to make all the arrangements.

Duke was still trying to put all the pieces together when he realised exactly where he was standing. Nathan had never stepped back he was still firmly in Duke's personal space looking almost straight down his body. Even with the baggier than usual trousers, his erection was probably visible and his body was probably giving enough of the smell of want that Nathan with his superior sense of smell could easily pick them up. Duke raised his head so he could look at Nathan's face the other man's eyes were slightly dilated and followed when Duke nervously licked his lips. Yes, he decided he was seeing Nathan was reacting to him.

Duke lost all track of time a thousand thoughts tumbling through his head. The main ones that kept turning up were centred on could he let Nathan any closer, let his defence down enough to give any power to the other and if he did that what would happen? Would Nathan take what was offer as a one-time thing or could they have more? What did Duke truly want from the other man, they had grown up bashing heads, the police chief's son and the kid from the wrong type of family to be respectable. He had always known part of his own teasing came from underlying feels for the beautiful things he saw in Nathan. When he had first lost his sense touch Duke could have cried for him but any visible signs of pity or wanting to offer of sympathy was met with a swift rebuke or fist flying. So Duke had retreated into the same behaviour as a way to be still is close to the other boy. Now he could class his behaviour as pigtail pulling but back then he just wanted some reaction to show Nathan still noticed him.

All this internal deep thinking meant Duke was caught off guard when Nathan seemed to have made up his mind about what he wanted. The cold fingers were back, this time, lifting his chin so a soft kiss could be placed on the bridge of his nose. He gasps both in shock and the faint pain that the touch caused. Before he could step back and order Nathan off his boat a strong arm was wrapping itself around his waist. "I am so sorry" Nathan's voice washed over him, he had no idea if the apology was for his nose or the way he had been Duke recently treated but he didn't care Nathan had finally said sorry for something.

He was cradled in Nathan's arms when his body started shaking shock at the words or uneasiness that there was no way of hiding his erection trapped against Nathan's hip he couldn't seem to stop it. Nathan's arms tightened around him not helping the problem. "Duke, what's wrong?" Nathan's voice was rough with concern and maybe a genuine hint of worry that Duke had finally gone mad.

He wished he had an answer some witty comeback but all that he could come up with were. "Nothing important." Slowly realising, of course, Nathan couldn't feel the erection pressed against him. He's secret was still safe if he could just get control of the shakes and move away he could dismiss Nathan and go take care of the problem. Although it was getting late so it was most likely going to be his hand rather than someone else helping out.

Duke was also becoming aware it would seem that he was not the only one affected by them being close together. Maybe he was reacting to the smell Duke was giving off or maybe he had his own feelings for Duke or more likely it was body’s normal reaction to holding someone else. Neither Nathan nor his father had tended towards the hugging type. Duke could hold a fantasy when he final moved away he could head downstairs lock the door and make believe that he had been brave enough to bring Nathan with him.

He could just picture it, leading Nathan into the middle of the room where he would be under the best light. Stripping away those layers he always wore revealing a body that wasn't perfect but showed the story of the life that Nathan had lived. Touching and kissing any scars he found asking about stories behind them. Reassuring the other man that although he couldn't feel it didn't mean Duke would hurt him. Watching the skin develops a blush or the nipples tighten as he brushed over them. Moving down to stroke Nathan's beautiful erection, he knew from their time together at school Nathan was of those rare men who was uncut. The head of his cock would probably just be poking out of the skin purple with blood, Duke would drop to his knees licking the tip. Pulling back the skin to lick the vein that runs down the underside taking his time to tease and taste all of the cock he could. He was sure that the lack of sensation would mean Nathan could take more than most men to come but Duke was more than up to the challenge.

When his jaw started to ache he pushed Nathan back onto the bed encourage him to lay back and open his legs wide. Having Nathan behaving like a greedy little slut would be such a turn on. He would spend more time just looking and touching the body in front of his, leaning over to exchange lazy kisses before finally Nathan would get impatient and pull his top off taking the undershirt with it those cold hand making Duke shiver as they made contact with his overheated skin. He would pull back briefly to get rid of this trousers and underwear looking back at the vision on the bed. He would grab the lube and a condom from his draw by the bed. He would have to stop Nathan reaching one touch of those cold hands in the right place would send him over the edge, instead he would send Nathan his most sexy look "Just lay back and let me rock your world."

He would give Nathan a final kiss before letting a single finger circle around Nathan's arse hole feeling the muscles react before using a little pressure pushed into the tight heat of the other man's body. He would spend as long as he was allowed stretching and play with Nathan finding his prostate stimulating watching his cock start to leak and maybe become even harder until final Duke was happy he had done enough that all Nathan would experience was the pleasure.

Sliding slowly into that hot heat feeling the muscles ripple around him Duke would wait to look deep into Nathan's eyes seeing the pupils dilate so only a thin rim of colour remained. He could hold still for only so long when he was sure Nathan is ready he will start slowly rocking here Nathan pants, he might have lost the feeling at the nerve endings but the stretch and pressure on his prostate reducing him to the same state as a man with his full set of senses. Duke would make sure he wrung very bit of pleasure he could from the encounter for both them.

Stroking Nathan in time with his own rhythm speeding up as he felt the muscles around his cock start to contract. Giving a final tug his hand and Nathan’s chest was covered in come triggering his own release. He pulled out slowly moving to grab something from the floor to clean up rather than having to move any further away from Nathan’s body. His hands had finally warmed were tracing patterns on Duke’s back.

Duke came back to himself he had no idea how long he had been standing in the circle of Nathan’s arms but he hadn’t imagined the hands that we rubbing his back. He had finally stopped shaking but had also lost track of time. He looked back at Nathan making his mind up his let his lips find the others man. “Come downstairs.” He asked hoping reality would match his fantasy.


End file.
